Keeping Warmth
by Scratchy Acid
Summary: Karkat and Jade spending some quality time indoors. [Jadekat smut]


The bright glow of the TV filled the dark room with plenty of light. Enough light that Karkat and Jade were able to see each other as they snuggled under the comfortable glow of the screen, and the pleasant warmth of their shared blanket. Outside, the snow was falling down harder, and there was no doubt that the majority of their friends were either asleep or doing something similar. The living room was the perfect place to be at this time.

Karkat felt Jade's hand tighten as it held his, as yet another charming reminder that she was his, and that he was hers.

"I love you," she whispered, yawning as she rested her head against his shoulder.

"I love you too, Jade," said Karkat. "So fucking much… you know that, right?"

She grinned and hummed softly, feeling Karkat plant several kisses on her neck and cheek. She returned them shortly, and she trailed her hands down to his pajama pants, as if teasing him with her gentle fingers.

"It's so coooold…" she whined. "Maybe we can warm up some other way…?"

He blushed as he always did, grabbing her wrist. "For fuck's sake, Jade, you've been as horny as a Barkbeast lately…"

"You haven't been complaining," she winked, sliding her other hand down his chest. "Hmmmm…?"

He loved it when she did that. It was a huge turn on to feel Jade's fingers dance across his chest, and she knew it very well. He rubbed her leg through her own pajamas.

"Well if you're gonna put me in the mood too," he trailed off.

"The movie was getting a little boring anyway," she said, lifting off her nightshirt and exposing her breasts, dropping it onto the floor. She moved a finger suggestively through the carpet beneath them, and slid them up to Karkat's leg.

"I can't resist those bedroom eyes," said Karkat, smirking himself now.

"I want you right here and right now, babe," whispered Jade. Karkat was already on her, pinning her down to the ground and pressing his lips to hers. She moaned into his mouth, wrapping her arms around him.

Karkat brought his hands down to her breasts, playing and fondling with them in order to draw more moans from her. He pinched her nipples and twisted them, knowing full well how much she enjoyed that. Jade pulled away from the kiss and panted softly.

"You're making me fog up my glasses…" she said. "Bad boy…"

"I'll show you a fucking bad-" said Karkat, biting her neck and making her gasp with surprise and pleasure. Jade used this time to wiggle out of her pants, letting herself be completely naked, as she wasn't wearing underwear. She bit her lip, groaning as Karkat's teeth made contact with her neck.

"N-Not too hard," she urged. "I need your mouth somewhere else, Karkat…"

He pulled his teeth off of her and rubbed her sides, setting her down onto her back. "Get down, babe…"

Jade blushed and giggled. "Yes sir~"

Karkat rubbed her legs and dragged his tongue around Jade's moist pussy, flicking it around before attempting to slide it inside. He licked at her folds before dragging his tongue across her clit. Jade's blush intensified, and she held his head down.

"Good boy, Karkat," she teased, feeling Karkat's tongue invade her private spaces. She gasped softly and continued to moan, as Karkat's tongue invaded her pussy. He slid his tongue deeper inside, wiggling it as best as he could, rubbing Jade's legs all the while. She squirmed around, at the mercy of his mouth and hands.

Karkat began to suck softly at her clit, moving his hands closer to her hole and spreading her wider. Jade's whimpering turned him on immensely, and spurred him to continue.

"J-Just like that, Karkat," moaned Jade, moving a hand to her mouth, biting it softly. "It feels so good when you do that…"

Karkat continued to lick and suck at her clit, sending waves of pleasure throughout her pussy and causing her to pant. She groaned and swore quietly, feeling herself heat up.

Karkat felt Jade start to grind her hips against his face, rubbing her pussy on his mouth in a constant thrusting motion. He could already taste some of her sweet juices, moaning as they hit his taste buds. She was getting wetter and wetter, heavily turned on by her boyfriend's mouth movements.

"K-Karkat," squeaked Jade. "F-Fuuuck, Karkat!"

She yelped in pleasure, moaning his name as she reached her climax, rocking against him. She came hard, getting her juices all over his mouth and face, and shook with euphoria as her orgasm reached its peak. She arched her back, and then fell backwards as she began to breathe heavily.

"Oh fuck…" she panted. "Oh shit… that felt so fucking good, baby…"

She frowned a little. "I wish I didn't finish so soon…"

"It's not over yet," said Karkat, pulling his mouth from her pussy. "We're just getting started…"

He dropped his pants, showing his erect bulge, which was more than ready for action. Jade sat up, moving away her blanket.

"Ooh, gimme…"

Karkat sat down on the couch, looking down at Jade, who was on her knees already getting to work on Karkat's shaft. She licked it up and down, making sure it was wet enough for her to stroke without difficulty. Once she ensured that his cock was covered in her saliva, she took it in her hand and rubbed him up and down, feeling him throb inside of her hand.

"Oh… shit…" moaned Karkat, watching Jade smile as she stroked his bulge. She licked the tip, moving her hand in a repeating motion, listening for his sighs of pleasure.

She sucked the head of his bulge, feeling the hot flesh slip into her mouth and pulsate as if begging for her attention. She bobbed her head, sucking him off as she made small sounds of love and pleasure. This was her favorite way to please Karkat.

"Jade…" moaned Karkat, watching in awe as she moved her head up and down on his shaft, slurping and sucking him. She stroked the base of his cock, moving her head lower and lower until she took all of him inside of her mouth. Jade deepthroated Karkat and held onto his legs, moaning as her mouth was filled by his girth.

She pulled away from his cock with a wry smile, stroking his bulge while she looked up at him.

"It's so cute when you make those noises…" she teased. Karkat laughed softly, biting his lip. Jade slid his bulge between her breasts, squeezing it between her fleshy mounds. She knew that Karkat enjoyed this as well, and had no qualms about giving him this sort of treatment.

She moved her breasts up and down for him, feeling his hot bulge between them. She bent down low to suck and kiss at his cock whenever it was within mouth distance, and let her breasts take care of the stroking. She grunted a bit, moving them quicker for him.

"Fuuuck," growled Karkat. "I'll cum soon if you keep doing that shit…"

"Good!" she said, continuing her titjob. She hummed softly, listening to the soft slapping sound that was produced whenever he thrust his hips up into her mounds. Judging from Karkat's moans escalating in volume, he was close. She thought momentarily if she should finish him off with her breasts or go back to using her mouth. Decisions, decisions…

She slipped his cock out of her breasts and went back to her eager sucking, feeling his hips pound and fuck her mouth deeply. She almost choked, but she continued to suck him as best as she could. The pounding her mouth was receiving was causing another sound. A wet slap was produced with every thrust into her mouth as he pumped into her face, and soon enough, Karkat's loud moaned signaled his orgasm.

He cursed much more frequently, and unloaded his genetic material deep into Jade's mouth. Having been very familiar with the amount of cum Karkat produced, she immediately drank it all down before it overflowed in her mouth, moaning as his genetic material slid all the way down her throat, warming her up even more.

Karkat slowed his thrusts and slid his bulge out of her mouth, sighing deeply with pleasure.

"Fuck, Jade," he moaned. "That shit was amazing."

She licked her lips and smiled at the compliment, lying back down on the carpeted floor and stretching. Karkat joined her, and after a brief makeout session, they were ready once more. Karkat slid his bulge into her nook at the sound of her begging, and she groaned with pleasure as he occupied her entire space.

"Perfect fit," she whispered. "Fuck me, Karkat…"

He didn't need to be told twice. He pushed his bulge deep into her pussy, backing out and pushing it back in before he exited her. Jade wrapped her arms around him, spreading her legs more as she felt him deep inside of her. She gasped as he thrusted deeply into her, picking up just a bit of speed.

"Fuck, you feel so good…" moaned Karkat. "Always so fucking tight…"

"You're stretching me a little…" groaned Jade. "Can you f-feel it…?"

Karkat nodded and continued his thrusts, moaning with her as he thrust into her pussy. Outside, the snow began to fall harder, and the wind was picking up.

"Oh baby…" she cooed. "Give it to me, Karkat…"

He growled with pleasure and continued thrusting into her, moaning at the intense pleasure they were sharing. He bent his head down low to lick her neck, making her giggle. She clawed at his back, taking his hard pounding as her tongue went slack. She couldn't stop moaning.

"Oh fuck, Jade," moaned Karkat. "Fucking take it…"

Karkat bit her neck once more, leaving a mark and causing her to pant with pleasure.

"H-Harder, please!" she begged. Karkat grunted and fucked her deeper and faster, smelling the sex and sweat that filled the air. Their passion was spreading all throughout the room, and it turned him on excessively.

"Fuck… Jade…!" cursed Karkat. "I'm gonna cum!"

He pounded into her a few more times, reaching orgasm with her as she screamed and achieved her climax once more. Karkat filled Jade's pussy with his cum, feeling his bulge throb as he released inside of her. He felt Jade grip his cock and milk him as her orgasm tore through her body, and she felt her fluids mix with his. She screamed and moaned, clawing deeper into his back. After a minute, she collapsed once more, panting.

Karkat lay still, his thrusts slowing to a stop as he breathed heavily with her. It was silent except for their labored breaths and the wind blowing outside.

"I love you so much…" said Jade. "Karkat…"

He kissed her softly. "I love you too, Jade…"

She smiled softly. "Carry me to bed?" Karkat snuggled into her neck.

"Sure, once the feeling returns to my fucking legs, I think I can get that done."

Jade giggled and moved her fingers through his hair. "You sure complain a lot for someone who just fucked his girlfriend's brains out, you fuckass…" She brought him down for another, much longer kiss, holding him close.


End file.
